


Late Night Snacks

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The boys stop for food after a show, and Alex doesn't realize his is undercooked.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set in about 2009!

“That was such a fun show! The crowd was one of the best we’ve had all week,” Rian said as he walked to the bus from the venue with the rest of the band.  
“It really was, they were so fun. I can’t believe you haven’t mentioned something about that yet, Alex,” Zack said with a laugh.  
“Yeah, they were great, whatever. I just want to get on the bus,” Alex replied, sounding frustrated.  
“Woah, why are you so moody?” Jack asked.  
“I forgot to eat dinner before the show, I’m starving,” Alex said as they finally reached the bus.  
“Well, we barely have any food right now, we really need to go grocery shopping,” Zack replied as they all climbed onto the bus.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Alex stated, frantically looking through the fridge and cabinets.  
“I think I still have some cereal, if you want that,” Jack offered his friend.  
“Cereal, really? I’m dying over here, and all we have is cereal? We’ve got to stop somewhere,” Alex insisted, taking a seat on the couch and looking at his friends with a serious expression.  
“Dude, it’s already after eleven, are you sure you can’t just eat some cereal for tonight, then we can get some better stuff tomorrow?” Rian asked back.  
“I’m positive, I’m going to look up restaurants near here,” Alex said, pulling out his phone. The other three exchanged an eye roll as Alex started to scroll through his phone.  
“I’ve got it! There’s a Steak N’ Shake near here! Let’s get that!” Alex exclaimed, pulling up the address of the restaurant.   
“I could go for a burger right now, let’s do it!” Jack decided, making Alex smile.  
“Awesome! Zack, go give this address to the driver, and the three of us will write down what we want so only one of us has to go in and order everything,” Alex said, handing Zack his phone.  
“Here, use this to write down your orders. Rian, you’re going in and ordering everything,” Alex decided, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper.  
“Me? You’re the one who wants this so badly, why don’t you do it?” Rian asked, sounding surprised by the request.  
“Well, I’m too hungry to go, so it’s your job,” Alex explained.  
“Fine, I’ll go,” Rian replied, rolling his eyes.  
“You’re the best!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Singers,” Rian muttered, making all three of them laugh. Once the three of them wrote down their orders, Rian looked everything over on the list.  
“You want chicken tenders, Alex? It’s a burger place,” Rian pointed out.  
“I know, but I love their tenders! They’re so good!” Alex defended.  
“If that’ll make you happy, then okay,” Rian replied.  
“I gave the driver the address, we’ll be there in about five minutes,” Zack stated as he walked back into the front lounge.   
“Do you want anything? Rian is going to go in and ordering for all of us,” Jack explained.  
“Nah, I think I’m okay for tonight, it’s a bit late for me,” Zack said back. The four of them sat in the front on their phones until they finally arrived in the parking lot of the restaurant.   
“I’ll be back,” Rian said, walking off of the bus with the list of orders. While Rian was gone, the other three of them set up the game console in the back lounge, so they could all play once they were finished eating.   
They had an off day the next day, so they’d all agreed to stay up late and have some quality time with each other that wasn’t work related, since they hadn’t had a chance to do that in a while. Not much later, Rian returned to the bus, holding a bag of food, making Alex’s face light up.  
“There were almost no people in the whole restaurant, which made that the fastest service I’ve ever had at a Steak N Shake,” Rian said, putting the food on the table.  
“That’s perfect, I don’t know how much longer I could go without eating!” Alex exclaimed, quickly digging his food out of the bag. They all ate in the front lounge, Alex finishing his meal within minutes.   
“I still can’t believe that we went to a burger place, and you got chicken tenders out of everything there,” Jack said, laughing as he finished his burger.  
“They have the best ones! They did taste a bit different tonight, but they were still really good,” Alex explained, throwing away his trash.  
“Now that you all are finished eating, should we go to the back and play some video games?” Zack suggested, looking excited.  
“Sure, let’s do it!” Jack exclaimed, leading the four of them to the back lounge.  
“I get to be first player!” Rian insisted, grabbing a controller.  
“Fine, but just for tonight,” Zack said with a laugh. They all got situated on the couch, Alex sitting between Jack and Rian, putting Zack on the other end.   
Once they’d all picked their characters, Rian picked the first course, since they’d selected Mario Kart.  
“Dude, you literally picked the hardest one,” Jack pointed out as the preview of the course played on the screen.  
“It may be hard, but it’s really fun! I know you guys all secretly like it!” Rian stated, sounding excited. They played the course, and Rian ended up winning, causing a smug smile to appear on his face.  
“Don’t get too cocky, that was only the first race, we’ve still got a lot to get through before we can decide who the real winner is,” Zack pointed out.  
“Yeah, Zack’s right, don’t get too overly confident yet, man,” Alex said, laughing some. Rian rolled his eyes as he selected their next course. They all continued to play for the next twenty minutes, the winner being different every time.   
Around their fifth race, Alex started to notice that his stomach felt a bit uneasy, but he had no idea as to why. He started to shift around on the couch some out of discomfort, trying to be as discreet as possible, which ended up making him come in last.  
“Last place? You’re better than that, Alex!” Jack said, trying to encourage his friend.  
“I know, it was just an off race for me. Let’s play another, and I bet I’ll beat all of you!” Alex said back.   
“We’ll see about that!” Rian challenged, picking the next course. After the first lap, Alex felt the pain in his stomach start to get worse, much to his frustration.   
Alex tried his best to ignore it, but eventually decided that he couldn’t, making him pause the game in the middle of the last lap of the course, and set his controller down so he could wrap his arms around himself.  
“Why’d you stop the game, Alex?” Zack asked, sounding confused.  
“Are you okay, man?” Jack continued, starting to feel concerned for his friend.  
“My stomach is really starting to hurt some,” Alex replied, leaning forward some.  
“Do you think you’re going to get sick?” Rian asked back.  
“I don’t know, but it really hurts. I haven’t felt this nauseous in a long time,” Alex confessed.  
“That’s really weird, do you think you’re coming down with something?” Rian continued.  
“I honestly have no idea. Since we’re on tour, I hope not, but it’s just my stomach that feels bad, so I don’t know what that could be,” Alex explained.  
“I wonder what’s giving you so much hell,” Zack stated.  
“Wait, Alex, didn’t you say that your chicken tenders tasted a bit off?” Jack asked, starting to piece together a theory.  
“Yeah, they didn’t taste as crispy as normal, they were kind of soft,” Alex replied.  
“When you say soft, do you mean, like, chewy?” Jack continued.  
“I guess, why?” Alex asked, hugging himself tighter.  
“Alex, I bet they were undercooked!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Oh shit, you’re in for a really rough night if they were,” Rian added.  
“There’s no way, I mean-“ Alex cut himself off with a gag, causing his eyes to widen, and a hand to fly to his mouth.  
“Are you about to throw up?” Zack urgently asked.  
“No, I don’t want to,” Alex choked out, muffling himself with his hand.  
“Dude, you might have to. It sucks, but you’ll feel so much better if you do,” Jack tried.  
“I’m fine, please give me some space,” Alex requested. Everyone moved away from Alex on the couch, and he stayed hunched over in the middle, hugging himself. The other three all looked at Alex, feeling concerned as he continued to gag.  
“Alex, you should really-“ Jack started. He was cut off by Alex bolting up, then starting to sprint in the direction of the bathroom.   
Jack, Rian and Zack stayed where they were as the bathroom door shut, and Alex starting to gag shortly after. Not much later, he started to get sick, making the rest of the band cringe.  
“He doesn’t sound good in there,” Zack pointed out, sounding worried.  
“Well, he shouldn’t have eaten that chicken if it tasted so weird. I feel bad for him, but he definitely fucked up,” Rian stated, as Alex got sick again.   
“You’re not wrong, but one of us should go check on him,” Zack said.  
“I think it should be Jack,” Rian decided.  
“What? Why do I have to do it?” Jack asked.  
“Well, he likes you the best when he’s not feeling well, and I think you’re the only one that can handle it out of the three of us,” Rian explained.  
“He’s got a point, I don’t think I can be in there with him,” Zack added.  
“Fine, I’ll go help him. While I’m in there with him, can you two set up spaces for me and him to sleep with our blankets and pillows? I have a feeling he won’t want to sleep in his bunk,” Jack requested, standing up.  
“We can do that, good luck, man,” Rian said as Jack walked towards the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door before walking into the bathroom to see Alex sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Jack took a seat next to his friend, getting Alex’s attention.  
“What’re you doing in here?” Alex asked.  
“Making sure that you’re okay. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked back.  
“A little better, I guess. I still feel sick to my stomach, but it’s not as intense,” Alex replied.  
“Well, that’s definitely an improvement. Whenever you’re feeling okay enough to leave, Rian and Zack are setting up spots for you and me on the couch in the back, and we can sleep out there,” Jack explained.   
“You’re going to stay out there with me?” Alex continued.  
“Of course I am. You need someone to help you if you start feeling bad in the middle of the night. Besides, I want to do what I can to help you feel better,” Jack said back, making them both smile.  
“Well, that’s-“ Alex cut himself off by starting to get sick again. Jack grimaced, but put a hand on Alex’s back, hoping it gave his friend some comfort. This lasted for a few minutes, eventually ending by Alex leaning up against Jack once he was done.  
“This sucks,” Alex mumbled.  
“I know, but hopefully it won’t last too long. Honestly, you really shouldn’t have eaten that food since you knew it didn’t taste right,” Jack said, earning a glare from Alex.  
“Can you give me the ‘told you so’ tomorrow, when I’m not puking my guts out anymore?” Alex sarcastically requested.  
“I guess I can. Hey, are you feeling okay enough to go back to the lounge? It’ll be a lot more comfortable there than on this floor,” Jack suggested.  
“I think so. I really just want to sleep and forget all about this,” Alex said, groaning as Jack helped him up. Once Alex cleaned himself up some, Jack led his friend to the back of the bus, where Zack and Rian were sitting.  
“Hey, how’re you feeling, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“I’ve been better,” Alex replied, slowly sitting on his side of the couch.  
“We’re sorry you’re feeling so awful. I think we’re going to leave for the night so you two can hopefully get to sleep soon. If you guys need anything, let us know,” Zack offered.  
“Will do, thanks, guys,” Jack replied.  
“Feel better, Alex,” Rian said, leaving the room with Zack. Jack helped Alex get comfortable on the couch, then got himself set up on his side.  
“Do you want me to put on a movie?” Jack asked, turning on the TV.  
“Sure, that sounds good, I’m fine with anything. Thank you for always being here for me in times like this, it means a lot,” Alex said, making Jack smile.  
“No problem, I’m happy to do it. If you need something at any point tonight, just tell me,” Jack instructed, selecting a movie that they both liked. Jack knew that they were probably in for a long night, but he was glad to help his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I meant to post it last night, but it was super late by the time I finished it, so I decided to wait a day! I still have a few requests to work on, but always feel free to send more in, I love adding more ideas to my list of fics to write!! I wrote a fic that I'll be posting in a couple weeks that's very special, and I'm very excited for that to go up!! I hope you all liked this, and I'll have another up soon for you guys! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
